


Amours contrariés de deux garçons manqués

by Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Friendship, Female Hinata Shouyou, Female Kageyama Tobio, Female Nishinoya Yuu, Female Semi Eita, Female Tanaka Ryuunosuke - Freeform, Female Tendou Satori, Female Yamagata Hayato, First Dates, Genderbending, Hate to Love, Implied Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Implied Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Kissing, Love Confessions, Minor Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi - Freeform, Surprise Kissing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 12. UA Gender Bender. Eika Semi est une lycéenne au caractère des plus masculins. Une réunion organisée avec ses amies du lycée de Karasuno va l'ébranler malgré elle. Durant le même temps, Shouyou Hinata (qui déteste être appelée par son prénom) est en conflit perpétuel avec Tsukishima. Est-ce que cela cache autre chose? SugaSemi, TsukiHina.Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, voici la requête numéro 12, il s'agit d'un UA Gender Bender avec le contexte suivant : Semi est une jeune fille garçon manqué dont la rencontre avec Sugawara va lui donner l'occasion de se féminiser davantage.
> 
> Bon comme dans La complainte de la Reine Sorcière, je féminise les prénoms masculins sauf ceux qui sont unisexe, la seule exception étant celui de Hinata (oui Hinata est une fille dans cette fiction.) Voici les prénoms féminisés : Ryouko Tanaka, Eika Semi, Hayaka Yamagata, Tomoe Kageyama et le seul prénom masculinisé Kyoya Shimizu. C'est une fic SugaSemi et TsukiHina (ça c'est moi qui le rajoute). La fic étant longue, je la scinde en plusieurs parties. Bonne lecture. :)
> 
> Notes du jour : Goukon : Réunion organisée entre garçons et filles pour mieux se lier...Une sorte de speed dating, quoi.
> 
> Yankee : Equivalent féminin du furyô, délinquente.

Eika Semi ouvrit la porte de la chambre en trombe avant de plonger sans ménagement dans son lit. L'entrainement de ce matin avait été très ardu, elle avait dû faire je ne sais combien de services et ses mans en devinrent toutes engourdies. La jeune fille n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de piquer un bon roupillon cependant, sa camarade de chambrée en avait décidé autrement. "Semi Semi, tu as lu le dernier Jump?"

La blonde soupira, la tête cachée sous son oreiller. Le lycée Shiratorizawa jouissait d'une grande réputation, seule la crême de la crême pouvait prétendre à avoir une place au vu de la difficulté des tests d'admission. L'établissement possédait en outre deux dortoirs, un réservé aux filles et un autre aux garçons, Eika vivant évidemment dans celui des lycéennes.

Sa camarade de chambre se nommait Satori Tendou, une jeune fille intelligente, amatrice de froufrous et de manga pour garçons. Son apparence, étrange contraste formé avec sa peau pâle, sa longue chevelure rouge vermillon, ses prunelles tombantes et son physique très longiligne lui avait valu de la part de ses pairs le quolibet de sorcière.

Bien entendu, personne ne le disait à voix haute, préférant le chuchoter à son arrivée et même si Satori leur adressait un de ses sourires dont elle avait le secret, Eika savait qu'elle souffrait. La blonde avait donc pris l'habitude de la défendre et la sévérité naturelle émanant d'elle aidait beaucoup à ce qu'ils se taisent...sans passer par les poings.

"Non, je ne l'ai pas lu, marmonna-t-elle d'un ton las, par contre, j'aimerai dormir."

Satori fit la moue, cela l'attristait de trouver personne avec qui parler de son magazine favori mais elle laissa son amie se reposer, l'entrainement l'avait épuisée. Eika et elle faisaient toutes deux partie du club de volley féminin du lycée, connu pour être le meilleur de toute la préfecture de Miyagi. De plus, en dépit des victoires consécutives, la blonde avait pu sympathisé avec des filles d'autres équipes. Satori, elle, avait eu plus de mal, sa tendance à provoquer les joueuses adverses n'aidant pas.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ce qui fit sortir Eika de sa torpeur. "C'est moi, Yamagata, fit une grande jeune fille coiffée d'une basse queue de cheval auburn dont la rudesse des traits la rendaient quelque peu androgyne, il est l'heure de manger donc je voulais savoir si vous voulez qu'on y aille toutes les trois."

Eika grogna légèrement, énervée d'avoir été dérangée dans son sommeil. Elle qui voulait faire une sieste...Son ventre se mit à gargouiller. "Ok, on y va, déclara-t-elle en lachant un soupir, mais après je retourne roupiller dans la piaule."

Hayaka Yamagata eut un sourire bienveillant en regardant la blonde. Semi se comportait comme un véritable garçon manqué, préférant les pulls et les jeans aux chemises et aux jupes, discutant le plus souvent avec les membres de l'équipe de volley masculine lorsqu'elle n'était pas avec Tendou et toujours partante pour voir un bon film d'arts martiaux au cinéma.

De plus, les garçons étaient pour la blonde le cadet de ses soucis, privilégiant les sorties entre des filles aussi garçons manqués qu'elle-même l'était.

Elles sortirent donc de la chambre pour aller au réfectoire où elles s'installèrent après avoir pris leur plat. "Quel dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de glace au chocolat au dessert, soupira Satori, je suis en manque, moi.

\- Par contre, les plats de la cafet'sont toujours aussi délicieux, assura Eika en avalant une bouchée de son steak, on a pas à s'en plaindre.

-Semi a raison, Tendou, renchérit Hayaka, ah, salut, Goshiki, vous avez fini l'entrainement?

\- Ouais et Washijou est toujours aussi sévère, il m'a fait faire cent services, répondit un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui venait de les rejoindre.

Tsutomu Goshiki était un des joueurs de l'équipe masculine de volley et aussi un de leurs kouhai vu qu'il n'était qu'en seconde. Yamagata l'avait immédiatement pris sous son aile, l'aidant régulièrement pour ses études au point que Satori et Eika se demandaient souvent quelle était la véritable nature de leur relation.

Cela dit, leur amie avait toujours ce coté mère poule avec leurs cadets, Eika avait d'ailleurs tendance à la taquiner dessus, même si elle-même avait une attitude similaire. "Wakatoshi n'est pas venu avec toi?, lui demanda Satori.

\- Non, il continue d'entrainer Shirabu.

\- C'est tout lui." Semi tapota gentiment le dos de Tendou qui fut légèrement déçue. Elle connaissait ses sentiments envers leur plus grand champion, celui qui faisait la fierté de l'académie de Shiratorizawa, Wakatoshi Ushijima et même si elle l'abordait ouvertement, Satori se faisait souvent rejeter par les fans de celui-ci qui jouaient farouchement aux gardes du corps.

Ils continuèrent à discuter durant le déjeûner, Reon et Taichi les ayant rejoints entre temps, puis débarrassèrent leur plateau avant de sortir de la cafétaria. "Je vais à la bibliothèque aider les premières, déclara Hayaka, vous venez avec moi?

\- Il y a un livre que j'aimerai emprunter, fit Satori avant de s'adresser à Eika, je suppose que tu vas retourner dans notre chambre, Semi Semi?

\- Ouais, répondit la blonde en baillant, à toute."

Eika partit ensuite après les avoir saluer en direction du dortoir où elle se réfugia dans son lit chéri. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir se repo...Son téléphone portable vibra. "C'est pas vrai, s'énerva la jeune fille en prenant rageusement le portable sur sa table de chevet, je ne peux pas dormir tranquille. C'est qui, cette fois-ci?"

Elle ouvrit le clapet en grognant avant de se calmer. Ses amies du lycée de Karasuno souhaitaient la voir apparemment. Peut-être avaient-elles besoin de son aide pour les examens ou bien voulaient-elles faire une petite virée. Que cela fut pour l'un ou pour l'autre, Eika était heureuse de les revoir, ces filles étaient comme des petites soeurs pour elle. La blonde répondit donc à Nishinoya que c'était d'accord.


	2. Part 2

Lycée de Karasuno, le lendemain :

"L'entrainement est terminé, c'est l'heure de ranger.

\- D'accord, Michimiya-san, déclara une jeune fille rousse coiffée de deux longues couettes basses un peu hirsutes très enthousiaste, on fait la course, Kageyama? La première qui arrive à nettoyer le parquet jusqu'au bout achète à l'autre une brioche à la viande pendant une semaine."

Son amie, une jeune fille aux yeux bleus dont les longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en queue de cheval haute, hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Yui eut un petit rire en les regardant courir en criant, le balais-serpillère à la main. Ces deux-là avaient décidément beaucoup d'énergie en dépit de l'entrainement matinal.

Avec Ryouko Tanaka et Yû Nishinoya, Shouyou Hinata (qui préférait être appelée par son nom de famille car elle jugeait son prénom trop masculin) et Tomoe Kageyama participaient au club avec plus d'assiduité que les autres joueuses de l'équipe. Qui sait, peut-être auraient-elles une chance de passer le premier tour au tournoi de printemps.

" Hé, Yui-san, Ryouko et moi avont fini de ranger le filet.

\- Je vais vous aider à ranger les balles, alors."

Les deux élèves de première avaient beau avoir une réputation de yankee au lycée à cause de leur caractère bien trempé et de leur apparence (surtout Tanaka avec ses cheveux mi-longs teints en blonds), elles n'étaient pas méchantes et jouaient souvent le rôle de grande soeur auprès de Hinata, de Kageyama et de la manager du club, la timide Yachi.

Toutes finirent donc de ranger le gymnase avant de se changer dans le local. La capitaine avait entendu dire que les filles avaient sympathisé avec des joueuses d'autres équipes, ce qui l'enchantat.

Même si elles étaient rivales sur le terrain, cela n'empêchait pas de tisser des liens. Yui ferma donc le local après celles-ci furent sorties tout en leur donnant son habituel avertissement :" On se voit donc demain matin à l'entrainement. Mangez bien et je ne veux pas que vous alliez embêter les garçons ce soir. C'est bien compris?" Les garçons en question étaient les joueurs de l'équipe masculine.

\- On ne les embête pas, répondit Nishinoya, on leur fait juste un petit coucou.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit Sawamura, elle poussa un soupir, bon d'accord. Allez-y mais soyez discrètes.

\- Ouaiiiis, s'exclama Ryouko pendant qu'elles se dirigèrent vers le lycée, on va pouvoir voir Kyoya-san, Noya.

\- Tu sais bien que j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue, Ryouko." Elle regarda Hinata, Kageyama et Yachi. "Vous viendrez avec nous, les filles?"

Yachi semblait extrêmement nerveuse depuis que Tanaka avait parlé de Kyoya Shimizu, le manager de l'équipe masculine. Seule Hinata savait qu'ils sortaient ensemble, elle lui adressa un regard rassurant qui l'apaisa. Kageyama, de son coté, hésita. Si Hinata était d'accord cependant, elle la suivrait. "Je viens avec vous, répondit la rousse en rattachant tant bien que mal une de ses couettes basses dont le ruban jaune menaçait de tomber, j'aime bien les voir jouer.

\- Parfait, on se donne rendez-vous après les cours, alors." Elles arrivèrent au lycée où elles se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où elles avaient l'habitude de manger. Toutes s'assirent donc et commencèrent à déguster leurs panier-repas. "J'ai envoyé un message à Eika, déclara Nishinoya en prenant une boulette de viande á l'aide de sa baguette, elle est ok pour qu'on se voit ce dimanche.

\- Cool!, s'exclama Hinata, j'ai trop hâte qu'on se fasse une sortie."

Kageyama aurait normalement refusé, car elle réservait son dimanche pour son jogging quotidien mais elle accepta cependant afin de surveiller la rousse. Son allure de toute jeune fille attirait les pervers du coin et la jeune fille pouvait être très naive. "Je serai là moi aussi.

\- Compte sur moi pour être là, ajouta Tanaka, cela fait un bail que je n'ai pas vu Semi. Tendou sera là, elle aussi?

\- Non, répondit Yû, apparemment, elle n'a pas la motiv'."

Hitoka mangeait nerveusement son panier-repas. La blonde ne pourrait pas venir car elle avait déjà prévu un rendez-vous avec Shimizu-senpai. "J-Je dois aider aider m-ma mêre ce week-end, j-je suis désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Yachi-san, la rassura Hinata.

La blonde sourit à la rousse lorsque la sonnerie retentit. "Mince, on doit aller en cours, grommela Ryouko en attachant une barrette à une de ses franges, voilà, comme ça, je ferai peut-être moins peur aux autres.

\- Quelle idée de te teindre les cheveux en blond aussi, Ryouko, la charria Nishinoya en lui donnant un petit coup de coude amical, pas étonnant qu'on pense que tu es une yankee.

\- Tu n'es pas mieux Noya avec ta frange décolorée, rétorqua son amie en lui faisant une gentille pichenette, et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute. C'est une idée de ma grande soeur, elle dit que comme ça, je vais prendre de l'assurance avec les garçons."

Elles se regardèrent un instant avant d'avoir une crise de fou rire. "De l'assurance, toi qui est architimide?

\- Ouais, ne m'en parle pas."

Elles arrivèrent devant les escaliers menant aux salles de cours qu'elles montèrent ensuite. "Bon, on se revoit devant le gymnase des gars après les cours?, s'enquit Nishinoya une fois qu'elles furent arrivées à l'étage des secondes. Hinata et Kageyama hochèrent la tête. "Alors, à plus, les filles."dit Tanaka avant de monter pour l'étage des premières avec la brune.

Yachi salua ses deux amies en partant vers sa salle de classe.

Hinata allait en faire de même à Kageyama quand la jeune fille percuta quelqu'un derrière elle. Il s'agissait de la personne qu'elle exécrait le plus en compagnie de son sous-fifre. "Tiens, la reine et l'écolière, répliqua d'un ton moqueur Tsukishima, vous allez encore venir nous harceler, ce soir?"

Shouyou se retint de donner un bon coup de pied dans une de ses grandes jambes à cette perche à lunettes. Yamaguchi ricana mais s'arrêta subitement au regard empli de déception que lui jetait Kageyama. La rousse semblait l'avoir remarqué d'ailleurs. "Ouais, on va passer vous voir juste pour t'embêter, Tsukishima."

Kei ne répondit rien face à ces yeux ambrés qui le défiaient. Cette Hinata l'agaçait vraiment mais il savait comme l'énerver encore plus. "Toujours à monter sur tes grands cheveux...Shouyou. J'y vais." Le blond partit ensuite dans sa salle de classe, suivi de Yamaguchi. "Il m'énerve, celui-là!, s'offusqua Shouyou en serrant les poings, il sait que j'aime pas qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom, déjà qu'il ne prend pas le volley au sérieux, ça veut tout dire." Elle fit mine de réfléchir. "Par contre Yamaguchi a changé dès qu'il t'a regardé. Tu sais pourquoi, Kageyama?"

Son amie mit un moment avant de répondre d'un ton étrangement calme de sa part. "J'en sais rien. Allons en cours, on va être en retard."

La rousse hocha la tête avant d'aller dans sa salle de classe.

La bande se retrouva comme convenu devant le gymase où jouait l'équipe de volley masculine. Sawamura lançait des balles pendant que Sugawara faisait des passes à Asahi. Tsukishima buvait une bouteille d'eau pendant que Yamaguchi essuyait son visage en sueur à l'aide d'une serviette. Ennoshita, quant à lui, travaillait les réceptions avec Kinoshita et Narita. "Belle attaque, Asahi, dit Nishinoya en lui adressant un grand sourire, digne d'un champion."

Le brun se gratta la tête en rougissant de gêne pendant que Sawamura rejoignit les filles en maugréant. "Et revoilà les harceleuses.", déclara Tsukishima d'un ton moqueur. Cependant Yamaguchi ne l'écoutait pas, il semblait avoir la tête ailleurs et les yeux rivés sur une certaine reine, surnom donné à Kageyama pour son caractère ô combien tyrannique.

Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs fini une fois sur la touche lors d'un match à cause de sa personnalité autoritaire. La petite écolière, comme il se plaisait à appeler Hinata, était avec elle d'ailleurs, toujours à admirer le gymnase d'un air stupidement ébahi. Quelle idiote, cela me donne envie de l'embêter encore plus.

"Les filles, leur annonça Sawamura, nous avons entrainement. Si vous voulez nous voir, revenez à un autre moment.

-On passe juste vous voir pour faire un petit coucou, déclara Tanaka d'un ton suppliant.

Sawamura allait leur demander de partir quand le vice-capitaine arriva : "Allons Daichi, elles peuvent venir ou sinon, il réfléchit, pourquoi ne pas organiser une réunion pour qu'on puisse tous se voir hors entrainement ?

\- Un goukon!?, s'exclama le capitaine, mais Suga...

-...Cela sera l'occasion de faire davantage connaissance avec le club de volley féminin, le coupa Sugawara, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est une bonne idée, Suga-san, fit Nishinoya, on va organiser ça. Tu as mon numéro de toute façon.

\- Oui, on s'appelle pour se mettre au courant."

Les filles partirent du gymnase et quittèrent le lycée. "Cela va être mon premier goukon, s'enthousiama Tanaka avant de s'assombrir légèrement, je stresse un peu, j'avoue.

\- Moi aussi, renchérit Hinata, j'ai mal au ventre rien que d'y penser."

Kageyama semblait se raidir davantage néanmoins, Yû les rassura : "Ne vous en faites pas, tout ira bien." Elle sortit son portable. "Je vais envoyer un message à Eika, histoire de savoir si cela l'interesse."

Lycée de Shiratorizawa, dortoir des filles :

Eika était en train de jouer à sa console portable sur son lit lorsque son téléphone vibra. Elle lut le message de Nishinoya. Ah, elles allaient se voir plus tôt que prévu. "Tendou, les filles de Karasuno organisent un goukon samedi soir. Tu veux en faire partie?"

Satori, qui lisait son magazine de shonen manga favori, cessa sa lecture en déclarant : "Cela sera sans moi, Semi Semi, je n'aime pas trop ce genre de soirées. Par contre, fit-elle avec un sourire mutin, il va falloir qu'on te trouve des affaires. Tu ne vas pas y aller comme ça, vêtue d'un pull over et d'un jean."

La blonde se crispa. Elle aurait pu demander à Satori de lui prêter quelques vêtements dans sa garde-robe très élégante mais son amie était plus grande qu'elle, la dépassant d'une dizaine de centimètres. "C'est décidé, Eika n'aimait pas son sourire malicieux, on va faire un peu de shopping."

Le shopping. Son pire cauchemar.


	3. Part 3

Samedi soir arriva assez vite et Eika attendit près de l'entrée du restaurant où tout le monde s'était donné rendez-vous. Le shopping avec Satori avait été un vrai calvaire, elle n'avait pas aimé les vêtements qu'elle avait acheté, cela lui donnait l'impression qu'elle se dénaturait.

Tendou l'avait maquillée avec qu'elle ne parte, adoucissant ainsi son visage sévère et arrangé ses longs cheveux qu'elle avait laissé lachés. Elle portait une tunique violette avec un legging imitation jean (pour ne pas se sentir dépaysée) ainsi qu'une paire de ballerines noires. Ses affaires furent rangées dans un petit sac noire décoré de dentelles blanches. "La petite touche glamour" lui avait expliqué Satori.

Elle soupira. J'aurai du dire non, je ne me sens pas à l'aise dans ces fringues. "Semi-san." Eika se retourna pour voir ses amies arriver. La blonde fut toujours surprise de réaliser à quel point leurs styles vestimentaires s'accordaient avec leurs personnalités : Shouyou portait des vêtements colorés, les cheveux toujours coiffés en couettes basses mais des ponpons bleu ciel remplaçaient ses habituels rubans, Tomoe était vétue d'un léger pull blanc décoré de dentelles et d'une élégante jupe longue noire.

Yû et Ryouko avaient un style plutôt punk, la petite brune ayant choisi un long gilet à rayures noir et blanc dissimulant une robe noire, des collants gris et des bottes de motard, et son amie portant un débardeur vert, un blouson et un pantalon en cuir noir et des bottes (vêtements donnés pour l'occasion par sa grande soeur Saeko).

"Tu es super jolie, Semi-san, s'extasia Shouyou, le maquillage te va bien.

\- Shou a raison, renchérit Yû en prenant soin d'éviter de prononcer le prénom de son amie en entier, tu vas les faire craquer comme ça. Par contre, pas touche à Asahi. Il est à moi.

\- Tu crois que Kyoya-san va venir?, lui demanda Ryouko.

Les garçons les rejoignirent à leur tour et Eika sentit son coeur manquer un battement lorsque son regard croisa des prunelles noisettes débordantes de gentillesse. "Nous voilà, fit le bel inconnu aux cheveux gris, vous n'avez pas trop attendu?

\- Ah, Suga-san, salua Nishinoya, ne t'en fais pas, vous n'êtes pas en retard. On vient juste d'arriver."

Ils se tinrent face à face, provoquant une grande déception chez certaines personnes. "Kyoya-san n'est pas là, se lamanta une Tanaka très attristée.

\- Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas que Shimizu dans la vie.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Ennoshita? Tu ne comprends pas mon coeur de jeune fille."

Nishinoya salua jovialement Asahi qui lui répondit, intimidé par le tempérament extraverti de la jeune fille. Il y en avait aussi une qui était très très fachée. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Tsukishima?, grommela la rousse, je ne pensais pas te voir dans un goukon vu que tu fais fuir tout le monde avec ton sale caractère.

\- Les goukons ne sont pas pour les enfants et pourtant tu y es, Shouyou grogna encore plus, et c'est quoi ces habits bariolés? Tu pensais que c'était un carnaval? Et la reine fait guindée ainsi, on dirait une vieille fille.

\- Aaaah! Tu vas voir toi!, vociféra la rousse, prête à le frapper, eh, Kageyama, dis quelque chose, toi aussi."

Cependant, son amie restait muette comme une tombe, le regard distrait pendant que Yamaguchi semblait fuir les yeux bleus qui le fixaient. "Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux? leur demanda Shouyou en les regardant tour à tour. Kei tiqua de la langue d'un air agacé.

"On va au restaurant, déclara Sugawara, on ne va pas rester planter là dans le froid."

Tous hochèrent la tête et rentrèrent dans l'établissement. La discussion fut très animée même si les conversations entre Hinata et Tsukishima ressemblaient davantage à des disputes que Tanaka essayait de tempérer sous l'oeil amusé de Ennoshita.

Eika se sentait un peu mal à l'aise dans cette ambiance, non parce qu'elle était en compagnie de garçons mais parce que les vêtements qu'elle portait la rendait..."J'ai entendu dire par Nishinoya que tu étudies à Shiratorizawa."

La blonde leva les yeux vers Sugawara. Nishinoya l'avait présenté à tous les garçons qui avaient été enchantés de la connaitre, cependant le vice-capitaine de l'équipe de volley masculine lui faisait de l'effet, elle ne le niait pas. Eika eut peur de l'effrayer avec son caractère un peu trop masculin, alors elle tenta de jouer la fille discrète, façon Yamagata. "Oui, je suis en terminale et je fais partie du club de volley en tant que passeuse titulaire.

\- Je suis en terminale et passeur moi aussi, répondit Sugawara avec un tendre sourire qui la fit chavirer, ce n'est pas trop dur d'alterner entre le volley et les préparations aux examens d'entrée? Je sais que j'ai un peu de mal de mon coté, je l'avoue.

\- Ça va, et puis je ne suis pas seule. Ma camarade de chambre fait partie des meilleures élèves de l'académie donc elle m'aide.

\- Shiratorizawa doit être vraiment une grande académie pour posséder un internat. En tous cas, une chose est sure, c'est que l'équipe masculine de ton lycée est très forte.

\- Leur coach ne fait pas dans la demi-mesure non plus, expliqua Eika, Washijou est très sévère.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu dire qu'il est même pire que notre ancien coach Ukai, renchérit le vice-capitaine.

Ils continuèrent de bavarder tous avant de quitter le restaurant après avoir payé l'addition. Sugawara demanda aux autres garçons de raccompagner chacun une fille chez elle. Ainsi, Nishinoya choisit d'emblée de rentrer avec Asahi tandis que Ennoshita demanda à Tanaka qui accepta. Puis vint le tour de Hinata et de Kageyama. "Je rentre avec Yamaguchi, Hinata. annonça la jeune fille.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire ça, Kageyama, implora la rousse les larmes aux yeux, tout sauf Tsukishima.

\- Tu vas rentrer avec lui que cela te plaise ou non, rétorqua Kageyama d'un ton sans appel, de toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix." Elle préférait que Tsukishima l'accompagne plutôt de la voir rentrer seule.

\- Cela ne me plait pas non plus, dit Tsukishima en se moquant, j'ai l'impression de faire du babysitting."

Shouyou, tout comme Eika d'ailleurs puisèrent dans le self-control qui leur restait pour ne pas frapper le blond. La joueuse de Shiratorizawa n'avait pas aimé la façon dont cette grande asperge avait traité son amie durant la soirée. Il fallait rester stoique. Elle prit exemple sur l'attitude d'Ushijima pour se calmer. "Cela veut donc dire que nous allons faire un bout de chemin ensemble." Eika se retourna pour faire face à Sugawara. "On dirait bien, oui, déclara-t-elle, un petit sourire timide aux lèvres.

Tous prirent donc des chemins différents pour rentrer.

Un silence gêné régna lorsque Kageyama et Yamaguchi marchèrent, main dans la main. Aucun des deux n'osa prendre la parole, ils s'arrêtèrent donc un moment sur le trottoir. Tout était silencieux, cela rendait l'ambiance encore plus tendue. "Je sais qu'il faut que je parle de notre relation à Tsukki mais j'ai peur qu'il te nargue encore plus et je n'ai pas envie que cela se passe.

\- Tsukishima doit être déjà au courant, déclara Kageyama, et je ne peux pas te faire de remarques. C'est pareil de mon coté avec Hinata."

Tous deux avaient peur des réactions de leurs amis respectifs. "Je suis désolé de t'être moqué de toi au lycée, s'excusa Tadashi pendant qu'ils se mirent à marcher de nouveau.

Tomoe ne répondit rien, lui serrant tendrement la main à la place. Cela faisait depuis maintenant quelques mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble. La jeune fille avait été touchée par son coté un peu gauche mais empli de gentillesse alors que Yamaguchi avait été sous le charme de son élégance glaciale et puis, sous sa carapace autoritaire se cachait une personne adorable qu'il se plut à connaitre. Ils arrivèrent devant chez elle. "Voilà, fit Tadashi, on s'appelle?"

Kageyama hocha la tête avant de l'embrasser doucement, le prenant par surprise. La passeuse de Karasuno était plus grande que lui, mais cela ne le gênait aucunement. Il se laissa faire, répondant à cette douceur, la serrant davantage contre lui, plongeant la main dans la longue chevelure de jais. Tomoe rompit le baiser avant que tous deux ne manque d'air. "Rentre bien, Tadashi et envoie-moi un message."

Elle s'empressa ensuite de rentrer chez elle sans se retourner. Tadashi eut un petit sourire affectueux. Tomoe pouvait être très timide. Cependant, celui-ci s'effaça lorsqu' il partit en direction de chez lui. Il pensait à Tsukki et espérait qu'il se rendât compte de ses véritables sentiments à l'égard de Hinata.

La rousse grommela durant tout le trajet. Elle en avait profité pour prendre son vélo là où elle l'avait garer avant que Tsukishima et elle ne puissent reprendre leur chemin. Le blond avançait silencieusement à ses cotés, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. Au moins, il me laisse tranquille. Ils arrivèrent devant la pente menant à sa maison. Kei baissa ses écouteurs. "Ce chemin mène chez moi, je peux continuer toute seule."

Elle s'apprêta à monter sur le vélo quand le blond l'arrêta. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore?, maugréa la jeune fille rousse.

\- Ce chemin est dangereux pour une fillette la nuit, je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à là-haut.

\- Quoi!? Répète un peu!" La main de Tsukishima prit la sienne avant de la forcer à avancer. "Eh, attends, Tsukishima!" Celui-ci en avait profité pour remettre ses écouteurs. Il est vraiment énervant. Cependant, elle ne lâcha pas cette main grande, chaude et étrangement rassurante.

Kei fut quand même étonné du chemin que devait faire Hinata pour aller à Karasuno. Cela devait mettre une bonne demi-heure pour y aller. Le blond observa les jambes de la rousse. Celle-ci portait une jupe violette pas trop courte qui dévoilait des cuisses et des mollets bien fuselés probablement grâce au vélo qu'elle pratiquait quotidiennement pour aller au lycée.

Il avait aussi entendu parler de ses superbes sauts et des grands reflexes qu'elle possédait au volley et qui formaient une grande complémentarité avec le talent naturel de la reine. Le blond s'était mis à envier sa détermination autant qu'à l'exécrer, se demandant pourquoi ce sport la rendait si euphorique. Ce n'était qu'un club, après tout.

"On est arrivé."

Tsukishima regarda la maison dans son ensemble et trouvait qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à la sienne. Ses yeux se baissèrent pour voir une Hinata qui tentait tant bien que mal de lui dire un simple "merci". La rousse, de son coté, marmonna le remerciement qui était très dur à sortir. Elle s'appréta ensuite à rentrer chez elle quand un bras l'arrêta pour la faire retourner. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent furtivement quelque chose de doux et de chaud.

Tsukishima venait de l'embrasser.

"Si tu voyais ta tête." Un regard ambré surpris qui se muait en une oeillade emplie de colère. Des mains qui tremblèrent. Kei se moqua légèrement lorsqu'il sentait un pied percuter violemment sa jambe. "Ça t'apprendra, grande perche." Sa voix aigûe était lourde d'une fureur sans nom. Le blond regarda la rousse garer son vélo et rentrer en se tenant la jambe. Shouyou n'avait pas été de main morte mais il avouait qur les lèvres toutes roses de la jeune fille avaient été trop tentantes et sa réaction face au baiser, désopilante au possible.

Eika marchait en compagnie de Sugawara. Le chemin menant à l'internat de Shiratorizawa était assez long mais elle savait qu'il y avait encore des bus à cette heure du soir. Il n'était que vingt-et-une heure et le couvre-feu du dortoir était de vingt-trois heures le week-end. Ils discutèrent donc : "Tu ne t'es pas ennuyée?, lui demanda Sugawara.

\- Non, j'ai passé une bonne soirée avec vous tous, déclara le blonde, tout le monde est très gentil mis à part ce blond à lunettes. Je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont il traitait Hinata.

\- Tsukishima fait partie de ces garçons qui embêtent le plus la personne qu'ils aiment. C'est très enfantin de sa part et j'ai beau lui dire d'arrêter, il continue, il soupira, j'espère qu'il trouvera aussi la motivation de s'impliquer davantage au volley. J'avoue que c'est quelqu'un d'assez problématique. Par contre le reste de l'équipe est plus sympathique. Le capitaine Sawamura et Asahi que tu as rencontré sommes au club depuis notre seconde.

\- Je vois. Votre capitaine n'est pas venu au goukon d'ailleurs.

\- Daichi est du genre casanier, expliqua Sugawara avec un petit rire, il n'aime pas trop sortir le soir et il a déjà une petite amie. Elle vit à Tokyo.

\- Ah, je comprends." A la base, elle non plus ne sortait pas spécialement à part si les filles l'invitaient, préfétant passer sa soirée devant un bon jeu vidéo quand ce n'était pas devant un film d'arts martiaux lorsqu'elle était chez ses parents. Koushi observait la jeune fille.

Semi avait une distinction qu'il n'avait pas ressenti chez les autres filles qu'il fréquentait. Tanaka et Nishinoya n'avaient pas arrêté de la couvrir de louanges, la présentant comme quelqu'un de généreux et de bienveillant. Elle les aidait aussi beaucoup pour les examens. "Cela ne te dérange pas d'aider des personnes d'un autre lycée que le tien?, lui demanda-t-il, surtout que tu es en terminale.

\- Non, répondit Eika, je suis contente au contraire. Ce sont toutes des filles bien et cela me fait plaisir de les aider."

Sugawara eut un sourire. Cette jeune fille l'attirait de plus en plus. Ils arrivèrent vers l'abri-bus où ils s'assirent en attendant l'arrivée des transports. Eika eut un petit sursaut lorsque le vice-capitaine lui prit tendrement la main : "En tous cas, je suis enchanté de te connaitre, Semi. Tu es charmante et très élégante. Cela serait bien qu'on puisse se revoir, rien que tous les deux."

Le bus arriva. "C'est d'accord, lui dit-elle en montant dans le bus, Nishinoya a mon numéro.

\- Je lui demanderai."

Semi le salua de la main avant que le bus ferme les portes et démarra. La blonde se laissa aller sur un des sièges. Charmante et élégante, hein? C'était tout le contraire et elle ne voulait pas que son petit ami potentiel ne le découvre.

Je suis dans la mouise.

Eika rentra donc au dortoir dans les temps où elle se débarrassa vite de ses vêtements sous l'oeil inquiet de Satori qui lisait tranquillement un manga sur son lit. "Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Semi Semi?

\- Tu peux me passer ton démaquillant et du coton?"

La jeune fille s'exécuta, de plus en plus préoccupée par l'état de son amie. "Le goukon s'est mal passé?

\- Non, c'est tout le contraire, répondit Semi en se démaquillant rageusement, j'ai rencontré un mec bien qui m'a proposé de sortir avec lui.

\- Mais c'est génial, Semi Semi!, s'entousiasma Tendou, un grand sourire aux lèvres, alors pourquoi tu es fachée?"

Eika venait de se vêtir d'un pantalon de pyjama gris et d'un ample t-shirt blanc qui constituaient ce qu'elle avait l'habitude d'appeler sa tenue de parfaite glandeuse. "On va dire que la tenue que tu m'as conseillée et ton maquillage ont marché du tonnerre au point que le mec en question me voit comme une jolie petite fleur délicate." Elle réfléchit un moment. "On va encore faire du shopping la semaine prochaine. Hors de question qu'il voit ce que je suis vraiment."

Satori la regarda sans mot dire. Elle voulait certes lui conseiller de rester elle-même mais elle savait que Semi Semi complexait un peu sur son caractère qui avait tendance à intimider pas mal de gens. Peut-être que cela boosterait sa confiance en elle.


	4. Part 4

Lycée de Karasuno, étage des secondes, le lundi midi :

Hinata fixa tristement son panier-repas, assise dans la salle de classe. La jeune fille rousse s'était concentrée tant bien que mal durant les cours, l'entrainement s'était bien passé, il n'y avait pas de soucis là-dessus mais voilà, Kageyama lui avait annoncé qu'elle sortait avec Yamaguchi. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était déçue, jalouse ou quoique soit d'autre, Shouyou était heureuse pour son amie cependant, elle se sentait un peu seule.

De plus, depuis le goukon, toutes les filles avaient un petit ami sauf elle et peut-être Semi-san. Noya-san sortait avec Asahi-san et Tanaka leur avait dit qu'elle avait décidé de tenter le coup avec Ennoshita Pour la rousse, cela lui semblait étrange ce changement. Bien sûr, elle savait que cela ne mettait pas en question leur amitié mais pourquoi avait-elle cette sensation bizarre d'être mise à l'écart? Non, ce n'était qu'une impression.

"Hinata, ça va?, lui demanda son camarade de classe Acchan.

La rousse sursauta légèrement en découvrant qu'elle n'avait pas touché à son déjeûner. "Euh oui, ça va. J'étais dans la lune.

\- Je vois ça, répondit Acchan en lui souriant avant de fuir son regard, euh...Je voulais te demander si...

-...Ah tu es restée dans ta salle de classe, Shouyou. On mange ensemble?"

Hinata s'énerva à l'annonce de son prénom et vit que Tsukishima était rentré dans sa salle de classe pour se poster devant elle. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait pris son panier-repas d'une main, le tenant suffisament haut pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'attraper.

Sale géant de mes deux.

"Alors, tu viens?" Shouyou se leva en soupirant sans remarquer le regard intimidant que lançait Kei à Acchan qui se ratatinait sur sa chaise.

Elle salua ensuite son camarade qui avait l'air curieusement effrayé. Ils sortirent tous les deux sur le toit oû le blond lui tendit son panier-repas. "Tiens." Shouyou le prit rageusement. "Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Tsukishima? Tu te sens seul parce que Yamaguchi a préféré manger avec Kageyama, c'est ça?"

Tsukishima se retint de lui dire que c'était elle qui ressentait ça. Il avait vu son visage teinté de tristesse et étrangement, au lieu de vouloir l'embêter comme il avait l'habitude de faire, il avait eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras, juste pour la rassurer et il n'avait pas aimé le bref moment de complicité qu'elle avait partagé avec son camarade de classe.

Kei avait remarqué comment cet Acchan la regardait lors des moments de pause, tout tendre et tout timide. Cela l'énervait. "Non, je voulais juste prendre l'air avec toi, répondit-il simplement. Inutile de dire que cela destabilisa Shouyou. Tsukishima, le mec le plus désagréable du monde, voulait manger avec elle. Première nouvelle, il va neiger rouge demain.

La rousse s'assit donc à coté de lui sans mot dire. Kei regarda le panier-repas de la jeune fille, celui-ci était savamment bien organisé avec un petit lapin en omelettes sur un lit de riz. "Ma petite soeur et moi faisons toujours des paniers-repas ensemble et des fois, Kageyama et moi, on s'organise des défis à celle qui réussit le plus la garniture."

Cela ne m'étonne pas d'elles, pensa-t-il en mangeant le sien. Shouyou et la reine se défiaient souvent pour un tout et un rien. Cependant, entendre la rousse lui parler de cette anecdote lui donnait envie de la connaitre, elle qu'il avait l'habitude de...Il eut un déclic. "Ça va, Tsukishima? Tu as l'air bizarre." Ce qui était en soi quelque chose vu qu'elle le voyait toujours n'exprimer que du mépris ou un profond ennui.

Kei ne répondit rien et mit ses écouteurs à la place en se mettant davantage contre la grille derrière eux sous l'oeil intrigué de la rousse. Le blond avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place. Ce que lui avait dit Yamaguchi ce matin lui revint en mémoire. C'était après que celui-ci lui avait annoncé qu'il sortait avec Kageyama. Kei avait plaisanté sur l'éventuelle solitude de l'écolière.

"Tu dois beaucoup aimer Hinata pour vouloir l'embêter à ce point."

Aimer? Il se souvint du baiser volé. Celui-ci avait eu un goût de trop peu, il voulait encore éprouver la texture soyeuse des lèvres de Shouyou. Shouyou dont il était amoureux. Cela le déconcertait et pourtant, c'était une raison logique à son attitude.

La rousse eut fini de manger lorsque la sonnerie de début de cours. Cependant, Tsukishima ne l'avait pas entendu avec ses écouteurs, il semblait d'ailleurs dormir. Shouyou s'approcha doucement de lui et se mit à califourchon sur ses genoux. Le blond avait les traits plus détendus, cela le rendait...attirant. La jeune fille voulut lui enlever ses lunettes pour se venger, oui c'était ce qu'elle allait faire.

Kei sentit ses lunettes se faire retirer. "Hé!

\- Ça, c'est pour toutes les crasses que tu m'as dites."

Le blond essaya de les attraper mais la vue était trop trouble. De plus, la rousse esquivait très bien ses mains. "Rends-les moi, Shouyou. Je ne plaisante pas.

\- Comment de fois t'ai-je dit de...? Kei avait tenté de se lever mais il avait à la place trébuché sur elle, les faisant tomber tous les deux. Le blond ressentit alors une sensation douce et moëlleuse contre son torse.

Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Elle n'est définitivement pas une écolière.

Shouyou, de son coté, se sentit troublée par le regard mordoré qui la fixait sans la fixer. Tsukishima était là, tout contre elle. Elle ressentait la chaleur et la fermeté de son corps contre le sien, la tiédeur de son souffle contre sa joue, son parfum, et elle trouvait tout ça très agréable.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? C'est Tsukishima, voyons. Celui qui n'arrête pas de m'embêter.

Ce dernier lui retira les lunettes des mains avant de les remettre de nouveau. Sa vision fut plus nette et ce qu'il voyait au-dessous de lui l'ensorcelait malgré lui. Shouyou le contemplait d'un regard un peu perdu, les joues légèrement rouges, les lèvres entrouvertes, elle avait l'air tellement vulnérable.

Aussi grande était son envie de l'embrasser, il se retint. "Allons en cours, déclara-t-il en l'aidant à se lever à son grand étonnement. Ils ramassèrent ensuite leurs affaires et retournèrent dans leurs salles de classe respectives, tous deux la tête remplie de pensées confuses.

Sugawara se changeait dans le local en souriant. L'entrainement s'était bien déroulé même s'il avait l'impression que Tsukishima avait l'air ailleurs. Il regardait son téléphone portable pour voir le message de Semi. Elle était d'accord pour qu'ils se voient dimanche après-midi. Le vice-capitaine avait hâte de la revoir. Koushi avait d'emblée trouvé la jeune fille très belle avec ses yeux gris et sa longue chevelure d'un blond cendré. Un je ne sais quoi chez Semi l'envoutait.

Est-ce son charme discret ou sa douceur bienveillante ou bien peut-être autre chose car il avait cette étrange impression que la lycéenne de Shiratorizawa cachait quelque chose, une partie d'elle qu'elle ne montrait pas. Il l'avait vu le soir du goukon quand elle s'était énervée contre Tsukishima. "Tu as l'air d'être vraiment content ces derniers temps, Suga."

Koushi se tourna vers Daichi qui avait fini de mettre son uniforme."Oui, répondit le vice-capitaine en souriant, j'ai fait la connaissance d'une fille charmante lors du goukon et je la revois ce dimanche. Elle fait partie de club de volley de Shiratorizawa.

\- Tu sors avec Semi?, s'enquit Asahi.

\- Tout juste, fit joyeusement Koushi, et j'ai vu que tu as enfin franchi le pas avec Nishinoya. Vu ta timidité légendaire, j'étais persuadé que ce n'était pas pour tout de suite.

\- Eh j-je voulais juste ne pas la brusquer, rétorqua le brun tout gêné, j'ai bien le droit, non?

\- Arrête de l'embêter, Suga, lui reprocha Daichi, tu sais bien que notre pauvre Asahi est fragile.

\- Hé!"

Les deux terminales et les premières rirent de bon coeur pendant que Tsukishima partit sans même leur dire au revoir, suivi d'un Yamaguchi inquiet. Celui-ci était préoccupé par le comportement du blond. Certes, il considérait les activités au club avec désinvolture mais il s'impliquait quand même. Là, il n'avait pas été concentré. Est-ce que cela aurait un rapport avec Hinata?

Lycée de Shiratorizawa, dortoir des filles :

Eika entra dans la chambre totalement lessivée par l'entrainement. Elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs. "Je veux un gros pot de glace au chocolaaat, se lamanta Tendou en s'écroulant sur son lit.

La blonde en fit de même en se laissant tomber sur le sien : "Je peux plus bougeeer. Comment elle fait Yamagata pour supporter la pression comme ça? Faut que je lui demande un de ses quatres.

\- Elle" s'abreuve" peut-être de la jeunesse de Goshiki, répondit malicieusement Tendou, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Toutes deux eurent un petit rire avant d'entendre leur ventre gargouiller. "Il faut qu'on aille manger, Semi Semi.

\- La flemme." Elle se précipita sur son téléphone portable malgré sa fatigue lorsque celui-ci vibra."Ah, ça doit être Sugawara.

\- Là, tu es beaucoup plus motivée.

\- Bah, ouais. "Eika lut le message. "On s'est donnés rendez-vous ce dimanche et il voulait savoir si j'étais toujours d'accord. "Elle eut un grand sourire. "Ce mec me plait vraiment.

\- C'est ce que je vois, fit Tendou en la regardant textoter, avec les vêtements qu'on a acheté, tu vas pouvoir lui faire bonne impression et je te maquillerai avant que tu partes."

Eika ferma le clapet de son téléphone avant de le poser. "Merci, Tendou.

\- C'est normal, tu es une de mes rares amies." Satori eut un petit moment de pause avant de déclarer. "J'ai parlé avec Wakatoshi-kun aujourd'hui." La blonde fut abasourdie. Ushijima, aborder littéralement quelqu'un. "C'est vrai!?

\- Oui, durant l'intercours. Il voulait savoir comment se passait l'entrainement de notre équipe. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais cela m'a permis de l'aborder."

Eika était heureuse pour son amie, ceprndant, la faim la tiraillait. "Allons manger avant qu'on ne roupille pour de bon.

\- Oui, Hayaka nous attends peut-être là-bas.

Elles se levèrent toutes les deux pour quitter leur chambre et aller au refectoire.

Dimanche arriva vite et Eika se regarda dens le miroir d'un air dubitatif. La robe bleue marine lui allait bien, les petites ballerines blanches aussi. Le maquillage léger de Tendou la rendait plus jolie et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en une jolie tresse. La blonde soupira quand même. Bon, Eika, il faut faire des efforts dans la vie. Elle s'accrocha à cette pensée lorsqu'elle quitta le dortoir.


	5. Part 5

Sugawara regarda sa montre. Ça va, il était en avance. Il manquerait plus qu'il fut en retard, ce fut la première fois qu'il avait rendez-vous avec une fille et il était un peu nerveux. Le vice-capitaine se demandait ce qu'il plairait à la blonde cependant. "Sugawara." Koushi la regardait arriver en la saluant de la main. Elle était vraiment magnifique avec ce sourire et la tenue qu'elle portait rendait justice à sa beauté. "Bonjour, Semi. Tu es très jolie dans cette tenue.

\- Merci, répondit Eika avec un grand sourire. La tenue conseillée par Tendou était un grand succès. Va falloir que je l'invite au glacier du coin. "Je ne suis pas en retard?

\- Non, tu es arrivée pile à l'heure, il lui offrit le bras, où veux-tu aller?"

La blonde réfléchit en lui prenant le bras. Il y avait bien un film d'action au ciné..."Au zoo." Elle ne voulait pas se faire griller maintenant. Ils partirent tous deux en direction du zoo où ils admirèrent les animaux.

Koushi adorait voir Semi admirer les lions, regarder avec émerveillement les oiseaux, la couvant d'un sourire tendre.. Ils discutèrent aussi et découvrit de la jeune femme aimait des activités plutôt calmes comme la confection de peluches entre autres mais quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi il y avait-il cette tristesse dans ses yeux gris lorsqu'elle en parlait?

Eika se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise de lui mentir ainsi. Elle se sentit mal. Sugawara le remarqua. "Sortons du zoo et allons prendre un verre quelque part, si tu veux." La blonde hocha la tête. Ils sortirent donc du zoo quand ils virent un groupe de trois hommes en train de malmener une jeune femme en essayant de l'amener avec eux. Sugawara ressentit le bras de Semi se crisper. Retiens-toi, retiens-toi, retiens-toi. Personne aux alentours n'avait envie d'aider. Bon, je n'ai pas le choix.

La blonde lâcha le bras de Sugawara pour se diriger vers eux. "Attends, Semi." Elle toucha l'épaule d'un des importuns qui se retourna. "Salut, tu es plutôt jolie, toi, ça te dit de ven...?" Semi lui assena un coup de poing dans la figure qui le fit tomber à la renverse. "Ça t'apprendra à forcer une fille, connard." Les deux autres tentèrent de l'attaper mais elle leur donna à chacun un coup de pied entre les jambes. "Vous, les mecs, vous faites les forts mais suffit de vous les briser pour vous rendre doux comme des agneaux." déclara-t-elle en leur faisant un doigt d'honneur.

Eika se fit remercier ensuite par la jeune fille avant de voir Sugawara en train de la regarder fixement, interdit. La blonde n'aimait pas ce regard. Cela lui rappelait certains lycéens de Shiratorizawa effrayés à l'idée de voir une fille plus forte qu'eux, se comportant presque comme un garçon.

Comme on le disait si bien, chassez le naturel..."Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous nous voyons plus, n'est-ce pas?"fit-elle avec un rire forcé. Elle continua avant même que Koushi ne dise un mot. "Merci pour le rendez-vous." Eika courut en ignorant l'appel du vice-capitaine. La blonde arriva à prendre le bus assez vite avant qu'il ne la rattrape.

Les entrainements de volley avait du bon là-dessus. Une fois arrivée au dortoir, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, des larmes de frustration coulant sur ses joues. Elle n'aurait jamais dû mentir à Sugawara sur ce point-là. Peut-être que si elle s'était montrée sous son vrai jour le jour du goukon, elle aurait plus facilement accusé le coup. Heureusement que Tendou n'était pas là, Eika ne voulait pas l'inquiéter davantage.

Shouyou essayait tant bien que mal de réviser dans sa chambre. En temps normal, elle aurait travaillé avec Kageyama mais elle voulait être seule aujourd'hui. La rousse n'arrêtait pas de penser à Tsukishima, elle ne comprenait pas son attitude. D'abord, il se moquait d'elle mais maintenant, il essayait de tout faire pour être ami avec elle. Le blond s'était quelque peu radouci à son égard ces derniers jours, elle le trouvait même gentil. Aaaah, je comprends rien, c'est frustrant.

La voix de sa mère la distrait de ses pensées. "Shouyou, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir." La jeune fille sortit de sa chambre... Ça doit être Kageyama...Pour voir Tsukishima qui était en train d'enlever ses chaussures à l'entrée. "Je ne savais pas que tu fréquentais un si beau jeune homme, murmura sa mère avec malice, je suis fière de toi, ma fille.

\- Maman, maugréa la rousse non sans rougir, ce n'est pas ça. D'ailleurs pourq...

\- ...Tu m'as demandé de passer pour t'aider à réviser les exams, coupa Kei d'un ton mielleux.

\- Surtout que tes notes ne sont pas au top niveau, renchérit sa mère en mettant ses chaussures devant l'entrée, je vais chercher Natsu chez sa copine mais je reviens bientôt donc pas de bêtises, les jeunes."

Shouyou devint rouge pivoine en vociférant : "Puisque je te dis qu'on est pas ensemble, maman."

Celle-ci ferma la porte en leur faisant un clin d'oeil. "Ce n'est pas vraaaii.", soupira Shouyou sans remarquer le petit sourire que lui adressa Kei. "Bon, on va dans ma chambre."

Le blond regarda la chambre de Shouyou. Elle avait des petites touches de couleur ici et là entre les nuances vives des oreillers, les petites peluches qui trônaient dans le lit ou encore le petit arc-en-ciel en papier qui était accroché au mur où était situé son bureau. "C'est ma petite soeur qui l'a fait." Kei s'assit sur le lit alors que la rousse mit ses affaires sur la table basse. "Tu veux quelque chose à boire?"

Le blond hocha la tête. "Je vais te chercher ça." Il la regarda partir en réfléchissant. Maintenant qu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments, il ne savait pas comment se confesser, n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Kei soupira. La situation était devenue plus compliquée néanmoins, il allait profiter de ce moment de révision pour se rapprocher de Shouyou. La rousse arriva, un plateau dans les bras qu'elle posa sur la table. Elle tendit ainsi un verre à Kei qui la remercia avant de se remettre à réviser.

Le blond en fit de même en sortant ses cahiers tout en s'asseyant en face de la rousse. Ils travaillèrent ainsi en silence jusqu'à ce que Shouyou maugréa, ne comprenant pas les leçons de maths. Kei eut un sourire que l'on pouvait considérer de machiavélique. "Tu n'y arrives pas?"

La rousse secoua la tête, un peu perplexe. Bizarrement, Tsukishima ne lui avait pas posé cette question avec son habituel ton moqueur. Shouyou frissonna légèrement lorsqu'elle vit Kei s'approcher pour s'asseoir derrière elle, l'enveloppant de ses bras. "Tsukishima, qu'est-ce que tu fous?

\- Quel problème ne comprends-tu pas?" Aaah, il est trop proche, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

\- Euh, tu peux me lacher?"

Kei resserra à la place son étreinte avant de lui expliquer le problème. La chaleur et la proximité du blond l'empêchait de se concentrer davantage. Elle tenta de donner un coup de coude. "Lâche-moi, Tsukishima.

\- Tu n'aimes pas être comme ça?, la taquina-t-il en lui embrassant la joue. Nnn, si mais...

\- On ne sort pas ensemble que je sache, se fâcha Shouyou en se débattant, alors lâche-moi maintenant."

Kei se retira à regret avant de se mettre de nouveau en face de la jeune fille. Ils continuèrent de réviser tous les deux dans un silence tendu.

Le lendemain matin, Shouyou fut surprise de voir une lettre d'amour dans son casier à chaussures. Les filles et elle s'étaient convenues de manger ensemble. Tant mieux, avait-elle pensé, je ne veux pas croiser Tsukishima pour le moment.

"Alors Hinata, tu as reçu une lettre d'amour?, s'enthousiasma Tanaka pendant qu'elles mangeaient toutes.

\- Oui, je dois l'attendre après les cours derrière le lycée, répondit la rousse. Le problème est que je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, déjá que je ne sais pas où j'en suis avec Tsukishima.

Kageyama ne dit rien. Elle avait remarqué que quelque chose se tramait, Tsukishima se comportant étrangement avec Hinata. Cependant, comme il ne lui avait rien fait de mal pour le moment, elle n'était pas intervenue. Tomoe attendrait la fin des cours pour espionner son amie. On ne savait jamais mais elle avait la vague idée qu'elle ne serait pas seule au vu des regards curieux de Tanaka et Nishinoya.

Sugawara vint les voir à leur grande surprise. "Salut, Suga-san, fit Ryouko, alors quoi de neuf?"

Koushi hésita un moment avant de leur demander. "Vous avez des nouvelles de Semi?"

Toutes se regardèrent. "Elle m'a dit qu'elle était occupée en ce moment, répondit Nishinoya, par contre, elle nous a dit qu'on pouvait passer la voir au dortoir de Shiratorizawa si on le voulait.

\- Merci, dit le vice-capitaine avant de partir.

\- Tu crois que Suga-san en pince pour Semi?, questionna Tanaka en mangeant une boulette de viande.

\- Certainement, fit la petite brune, mais Suga est quelqu'un de bien, donc je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire."

Lycée de Shiratorizawa :

Eika quitta la salle de classe en soupirant. Elle n'avait pas appelé Sugawara depuis leur rendez-vous et malgré les messages de celui-ci, ne voulant pas se confronter à lui. Tendou semblait en grande discussion avec Ushijima, ainsi les laissa-t-ils tranquilles.

La blonde était contente pour elle, son amie avait enfin trouvé une personne qui l'appréciait au-delà de son apparence. Eika se dirigea donc dans le dortoir et troqua son uniforme contre un pull et un jean. Enfin, elle se sentait elle-même. Bien sûr, la blonde savait que l'habit ne reflétait pas la personnalité mais elle se sentait à l'aide ainsi. La jeune fille allait se mettre au lit et allumer sa console portable quand Yamagata ouvrit la porte : "Semi, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir à l'entrée."

Eika se leva en la remerciant et descendit dans le hall où se trouvait à sa grande surprise Sugawara. "Sugawara? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

\- Je voulais te revoir, répondit le vice-capitaine en lui souriant, nous nous sommes quittés un peu brusquement la dernière fois.

\- Euh, ouais, dit Eika en se grattant la tête, allons ailleurs pour taper la disc..je veux dire discuter. Il y a un petit parc pas loin du dortoir."

La blonde les amena dans un petit endroit où se trouvait quelques bancs en bois et une petite mare. "Shiratorizawa a vraiment des grands moyens, s'exclama Sugawara.

\- L'académie essaie de préparer la crème de la crème après tout."

Ils s'assirent sur un des bancs dans un silence gêné. Koushi ne savait pas comment aborder Eika. Il voulait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle mais il avait peur de sa réaction et... "Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti à mon sujet, s'empressa de dire Eika, la vérité est que je suis un véritable garçon manqué qui aime les films d'arts martiaux, les jeux vidéos et qui déteste l'injustice. Je n'hésite pas à me servir de mes poings quand ça ne va pas et..." Des lèvres touchèrent tendrement les siennes avant qu'elle ne put finir.

Le baiser était vraiment très doux, elle aimait la façon dont Sugawara plongeait les mains dans ses cheveux et le petit soupir qui s'échappait de ses lèvres était vraiment sexy.

Le vice-capitaine rompit le baiser en posant le front contre le sien. " Je t'aime telle que tu es, Eika et j'avoue que cela m'a surpris de te voir ainsi et enchanté aussi, il eut un sourire, j'ai envie de te connaitre davantage, d'être avec toi. C'est d'accord?"

La blonde lui rendit son sourire. "Oui, Koushi, je suis d'accord."

Satori couva le nouveau couple en train de s'embrasser d'un regard tendre. Elle les avait vu sortir du dortoir au moment où Wakatoshi et elle allaient y rentrer. La jeune fille les laissa en amoureux, toute contente et partit rejoindre son petit ami.

Lycée de Karasuno :

Shouyou fit les cents pas dans la petite cour derrière le lycée, stressée comme jamais. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait une confession et elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Kei eut un petit sourire lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille s'agiter. Après mure réflexion, c'étaient ces petits détails qui la rendaient si mignonne.

La rousse s'arrêta net en voyant le blond. Elle fut mortifiée et elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs. "Alors c'est Tsukishima qui lui a écrit cette lettre? Il va voir, chuchota Kageyama en s'appretant à sortir du buisson où Yamaguchi, ses amies et elle étaient cachées.

\- Attends, murmura Tadashi en la maintenant, Tsukki est vraiment amoureux d'elle.

\- Tu crois?

La rousse reprit ses esprits avant de fuir le regard mordoré qui la jaugeait. Tsukishima était donc celui qui lui avait écrite cette lettre. Elle aurait dû s'en douter au fond. "Tu vas encore te moquer de moi?" Shouyou n'avait plus la force de se rebeller au fond.

\- Non, répondit-il simplement en mettant ses deux bras autour de la taille, je suis sérieux cette fois."

La rousse lui lança un regard incrédule. "Je sais que je me suis moqué de toi mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, on embête toujours la personne que l'on aime."

Même lui avait du mal à croire ce qu'il disait. "Donc tu es en train de me dire que tu m'aimes, Kei?"

Le blond croisa des prunelles ambrées pleine de confusion et d'autre chose aussi, de l'espoir. Kei la serra doucement dans ses bras. "Oui, Hinata et je compte me rattraper pour tout ce que je t'ai fait."

La rousse eut un petit sourire avant de se dégager légèrement de l'étreinte du plus grand. "Tu peux m'appeler Shouyou, si tu veux, son sourire s'élargit, je sais que cela peut paraitre bizarre mais je t'aime aussi, elle lui prit les mains, est-ce que ça veut dire que nous sortons ensemble, maintenant?

\- Oui, répondit tendrement Kei en approchant son visage du sien, et je peux enfin faire ça."

Shouyou se sentit fondre face à la tendresse du baiser, elle y répondit avec beaucoup de ferveur et tous deux savourèrent ce moment, ignorant les espions qui les regardaient au fond d'un oeil attendri. "Tu as pris la photo, Noya?, répondit Ryouko.

\- A ton avis, Ryou? Je vais l'ajouter à ma collection de souvenirs précieux. Je te l'enverrai après.

Kageyama et Yamaguchi contemplèrent la scène, main dans la main, contents de voir leurs amis avoir trouver leur bonheur.


End file.
